Advances in micro-miniaturization within the semiconductor industry in recent years have enabled biotechnologists to pack traditionally bulky sensing tools into smaller and smaller form factors, onto so-called biochips. As device dimensions shrink, it would be desirable to develop high sensitivity measurement techniques for biochips.